Holy origin
by Bookofblack52
Summary: Here is the revised version of the holy warrior info and origin in my fancfic. Contains Multiply crossovers including magic the gathering, DC comics, Beet the vandal buster and many others.
1. Chapter 1

Here the story. First things first. There are several characters, things and concepts created by other people. They belong to their rightful owners and creators. One more thing, a little warning, this story contains drug and alcohol use, swearing, heavy sexual content, and graphic violence. Here it is…

Holy origin

In the year 2090 humanity reached the pentacle of scientific superiority. Their technology would soon surpass the technology of other alien races. Humanity believed any solution could be solved by scientific methods. They were wrong. On the morning of January 1st 2090 a powerful demon appeared in Asgard, Home of the Norse gods. And suddenly without reason, without distinction, without mercy the demon destroyed Asgard and killed the Norse gods. Their blood fell hot upon the earth, shocking and hooraying humanity. He destroyed Olympus and killed the Greek gods, and he kept doing this to every god. The ones no one worships anymore and even gods from other planets. They all were killed. He kept doing this until finally he came before the only god left. The god of the Jews, Muslims and Catholics. The demon tried to fight him but he lost. This was because a god only has power if it has worshipers. Since he was the most worshiped he was the most powerful. Though the demon lost he survived for he was not just any demon, he was the king of all 52 races of demons, he was called the dark lord. He knew he could not fight the god again so he turned his eye on humanity. Humanity tried to fight back but their technology was useless against them. The only way to harm demons is with what they are…. Super natural things like magic. But Humanity had shunned magic for technology. Humanities end seemed inevitable. But the only god left would not allow this to happen. He sent his seven archangels to teach humanity of an inborn power they all had. The divine flame a piece of god's holy flame, once ignited a human gains the strength to fight a demon, the power to use spiritual energy to control the world energy mana to cast magic, to absorb a demons evil energy to increase their own power, and control of 52 other spiritual energies to create 52 powerful weapons called holy weapons. Beings who could gain these powers were called holy warriors. With these powers humanity could fight against the demons. But the dark lord saw these powers and decided to make powers like these for demons. Using ice shards form the lowest pit of hell he created the ice crystals of evil. When demons were given these they gained powers just like the holy warrior powers except they were evil and demonic. The demons power was called unholy gifts, and demons with this power were called infernal warriors. In 2095 god created two new continents for humanity to live and to continue the war. Then god gave a group of scientist superhuman intelligence. They came to be kwon as the Thran. They created new technology enchanted with magic making it able to affect demons. Then the thran created a new race of robots. Using materials called biocircuitry-living metal-gave these robots metal hard skin that would not be damaged buy electrical attacks. The circuitry also allowed them to grow, eat, and even reproduce. Then god gave them souls and the holy powers. They were then called machine folk. God then brought the dead gods back to life but their powers where not fully restored and some of the power they lost created a race of demigod like beings called godfalls. Other races appeared, ones that vanished long ago. Elves, Dwarfs, orcs, and others. They too gained the holy power. Then the embodiment of nature-mother nature-created her own version of the power. Using pieces of her own soul she created the nature souls. She gave these to animals and called them nature warriors. But the power did little for their intelligence. They attack both Human and demon. They were considered a neutral side. The nature warriors found that they can use their powers to become human. Because of this they mated with humans thus creating the beastman races. Races that where part human and animal. They too had the holy powers. Then god took captured demons and redeemed them into beings called redemons who fought along side humanity with the holy powers. In December 31st 2099 the last of the first holy warriors died. Thus starting the era kwon as the demon days. God told humanity to fight not in his name but for freedom. All the religions of the world-new and old-merged into one religion with God being the center god and the other gods became the directional gods. The continents were humanity lived were marsrda meaning freedom while the other was called Dominaria. The holy warrior way became a profession. And the war continued. Six thousand years later in 8099 several groups of holy warriors-who were the most powerful- banded tougher to defeat the dark lord and ended the demon days. They were called the holy knights. Although it was difficult the knights succeed in defeating the dark lord. But with his last breath he revealed that there were actually 52 dark lords for each demon race and that all the other gods were dead. The leader decide that the war was not yet over.


	2. Holy profession

Here's a little more info on holy warriors. . There are several characters, things and concepts created by other people. They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

Holy warriors

When the demon days started the way of the holy warrior became a profession. How this works is that a person has to first ignite the divine spark. All first timers go to a world know as the shadow realm to learn how to control the power. Once they do they choose a fighting style or class. Then the warrior gets a card with their image on it, this is the warriors license.(I based the license on the contract card form negima) How the profession works is that a warrior go's around fighting or killing demons. Doing this earns them money, depending on the kill or capture. If a warrior fights an infernal warrior the warrior will earn that demons bounty. How a holy warrior gets stronger is when a warrior kills or defeats a demon the warrior automatically absorbs the energy from the demon's ice crystal of evil energy and purifies it into the divine flame. If the warrior absorbs enough energy its power will increase (I got this idea from Highlander). A warrior's level is induced by a tattoo on the warrior's chest. (I got this idea from Beet the vandal buster.) The level of the warrior's spiritual power is indicated by a power level which can only be indicted by certain technology. A warrior's weapon's power increase by absorbing demon blood, but if it absorbs mortal blood its power weakens. Once a weapon has absorbed enough blood the weapon will glow red for a few minutes. (This idea came from several video games and Frank millers Ronin.) To increases the over all power of a holy weapon differs for each one. The classes of holy warriors fall into many groups. All warriors are trained to use magic and the holy weapons, but have different fighting styles when not using them. There are the close quarter classes such as knights, swordsmen, martial artist, and brawlers. Then there are all magic classes such as mages, wizards, conjurors, and sorcerers. Each magic class uses a different style of magic. Then there are long range classes such as gunslingers, and archers. Then there are There are classes who use styles involving the 52 holy weapons. Then there are lanterns. Warriors who use rings that absorb an energy that is created from emotions and convert them into solid energy to from weapons or other things. (I based this off DC comics Green and other color lanterns. I even made my own colors and emotions.)


	3. Him of the elements

Him of the elements

In the world of my story most combat spells are mainly elemental based. There are a total of 52 elements. In some occasions one element can be to control another, or by combining two elements another element is formed.

Users can also from weapons or gigantic creatures from any element. Here is each element.

Fire-allows users to burn enemies. There are different types of flame, such as heat degrees, colorful flame to represent temperature. Then there are spiritual flames like flames of justice, truth, and heaven. Only demons can use hellfire.

Wind-users can make air into sharp blades to slice apart enemies. Also high pressure blast can crush bodies.

Earth-Users can control various types of earth to crush or cut enemies. Users can also fling small fragments at amazing speeds to mimic bullets. Much larger boulders can crush.

Water-users can use high pressure burst to crush or cut

Spirit-Users can use the martial that makes up the soul to remove pieces of targets soul until the whole soul is gone and the target dies.

Mind-The element that is thoughts turned into energy. Used to destroy enemy body by sending the element into the nervous system.

Light-Can either cleanse a soul of evil or damage a body by destroying flesh.

Shadow-Damages enemies stealing thier life force from target and can turn shadow into any solid weapon.

Lightning-users can shock enemies' body. The more volts a blot has the more powerful it is.

Ice-This element freezes an enemy's body until it rots.

Sound-Users use high pitch sound to crush bodies, slice bodies apart, or destroy a mind.

Gravity-Users can create pockets of intense gravity to Cleve apart bodies.

Metal-Can control any type of metal to cut or crush. But enchanted metal burns the flesh of some demons.

Time-Can age target to dust.

Plant-can use leaves and vines to slash apart enemies, or plant a seed in a body to absorb blood.

Holy-The element of heaven itself. Can destroy evil from a soul.

Cosmic energy-An energy that is produced by stars. Can be used to burn flesh.

Chaos-The energy that existed before the universe was created. Can be used to erase targets.

Nothing-The element of nothing itself. Can be used to destroy existence.

Reality-Users can manipulate reality to a cretin extent. Can also convert reality into energy to destroy existence.

Source-From DC comics, the energy that the gods first created and used to create all things and beings. Users can use this energy to uncreate target.

Energy-All the forms energy in existence. Kinetic, and energy used to from lasers. Can be used to disincarnate flesh.

Cloud-clouds can take a verity of shapes, uses the water inside to cut.

Magnet-Magnetic polarities can be used to attack enemies by using it to control a body's metal in the blood to attack its owners body form the inside.

Omega effect-From DC comics an energy that is an offshoot of Entropy, can be used to disintegrate targets.

Blood-Users use their own blood to form weapons to get their blood into their enemies own blood. Each races blood has a nasty effect if it gets in someone else body, such as poisoning or solidying.

Bone-Users can form weapons out of their own bone. Instead of pulling them out though the skin users have marrow cells come out though their pores in a liquid form which can become the weapon.

Combustion-Users can cause great explosions to obliterate enemies.

Diamond-users can form indestructible weapons from Diamond to cut or crush.

Radiation-Users can user all kind of radioactive energy to designate cells.

Lava-Users can use molten rock to melt enemies.

Steam-Users can use hot air to burn enemies.

Paper-Users can use any paper product to form weapons to cut.

Ink-Users can highly toxic ink to poison Enemies.

Wax-Users can form weapons harder then steel to cut or crush.

Plasma-ionized gas that shocks its target.

Acid-users can use acid to melt flesh from bone.

Life-The very element of life itself. Can remove a targets life-force.

Death-The very element of death itself. Can destroy life.

Entropy-The outcome of all energy. Can erase a targets existence.

Anti matter energy-An energy that designates solid matter.

Positive matter energy-Energy that can revert matter to its natural state.

Tar-user can control boiling tar to burn flesh.

Glass-Users can manipulate glass to a great degree to form any weapon

Clay-Users can create weapons form clay.

Sand-Users can cut enemies with sand, rob them of moisture, and crush them.

Ash-Users can use ash to burn flesh.

Fog-Users can blind enemies and use the water to cut the enemy. Is thinner then cloud.

Smoke-Users can choke enemies with toxic smoke.

Mist-Like fog the water cuts. Thicker then fog.

Anti-life-A DC comic energy. An energy that negates life force.

Dust-Like sand it can cut or it can suffocate.


End file.
